The Tejina Chronicles: Remembrance
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Kioko and Angel remeber back to their first meeting, first hardship, and first battle. Please Read and Review.
1. Memories

The Tejina Chronicles: Remembrance

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: Memories

It was a typical day on the island of Kauai, the sun was shining and every thing seemed peaceful. But that peace was suddenly interrupted by a massive explosion that tore through the forest, shattering trees like glass and filling the area with a dense cloud of smoke.

As it began to settle two figures burst out of the smoke, running as fast as they could and breathing heavily. The first figure was a boy, about 16 or 17 years of age wearing regular blue jeans and an orange T-shirt. His brown hair was slicked back into a spiky style. In his left hand was a reddish-orange spell book.

Running along beside him was a small red furred creature. It had 4 legs not including the two it used as arms. It had a rather large horn on its head with antenna on each side of it. Its biggest feature however was its large cannon like nose.

Both of them were breathing heavily as they sprinted away from the cloud of smoke. They had burns and scrapes all over their bodies and the boys' shirt was slightly torn.

"Don't slow down Splody, we can't let them catch us." Said the boy as he looked over at his partner.

"Oh please Jason, do you really think I'm going to slow down? You're the one who should be worrying about getting tired." Growled Splody.

"That doesn't matter… just keep on running." Said Jason with a determined voice.

At that moment two more figures appeared form the smoke, which was almost completely gone. "Why do they always run?" asked Kioko as he watched Jason and Splody run.

Angel gave a deep sigh as she walked up next to her partner with her arms folded over her chest. "I don't know, but it would make it a whole lot easier if they would just stay and fight."

"So then why don't we just slow them down a bit? Aim for that tree." Instructed Kioko as he pointed towards a tree in front of Jason and Splody's path.

Angel nodded with a smirk on her face; she raised her paw towards the tree as the black book under Kioko's right arm began to glow. "Darko!"

The orb of black and purple formed in front of her paw and suddenly blasted towards the tree. Jason and Splody didn't even notice the orb fly past them, only when it slammed into the tree trunk do they realize it. The tree topples over in a cloud of dust and pieces of wood, slamming down in front of them. But neither Jason nor Splody slowed down as they charged towards the massive tree. Jason quickly opens his spell book after realizing that the trunk was far too thick to leap over.

"Segair!" yelled Jason as his book began to glow with reddish light.

Suddenly two balls of orange colored plasma shot out of Splody's nose. The balls slam into the trunk, blasting it in two. Kioko and Angel both give a sigh as they watch the two run right through the cloud of dust left from their spell.

"Well… you must admit that was some fast thinking on their part." Said Kioko as he stared down the path.

"Fast thinking won't save them. Come on… we don't want them getting away from us." Said Angel as she began to walk away.

"We're on an island… where is there to run?" Said Kioko as he followed after her.

"It doesn't matter where they run too. What matter's is that we catch them and defeat them before they get a chance to rest and regain their strength."

Kioko smiles as he looks down at his furry pink partner and begins to chuckle. After a moment Angel finally got irritated and looked up at Kioko with an annoyed look. "What's so funny?"

Kioko just shook his head. "It's just that you've changed so much since the time we first meet." Said Kioko as he gave a warm smile.

Angel just gave him a confused look, raising her eyebrow slightly and folding her arms over her chest. "What do you mean I've changed?"

"You're not scared any more. You're not afraid to face any challenge, you're confident of yourself." Said Kioko as he looked forward again.

Angel lowered her eyebrows as she looked away. She did not want Kioko seeing her slight smile of embarrassment; her cheeks were also beginning to burn with a crimson glow. "I still remember that day as if it were yesterday." Said Kioko as he looked up towards the sky.

FLASHBACK

It was an unusually warm day on the island of Kauai as Kioko ran along one of the island many hiking trails. He ran past a few tourists, waving as he past. Sweat was running down his face and chest, soaking his black t-shirt and dripping off of his hair. The moist tropical air felt heavy as he took deep breaths, it wasn't making his run any easier. After a few minutes he finally reached the end of the trail, coming to a stop in front of a bench and taking a drink from his sports bottle.

"That'll do it for today." Said Kioko as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He sat down on the bench and pulled a stop-watch from his pocket. "Let's see here… 10:00 minutes. Not bad for two miles."

Kioko took a deep breathe and leaned back on the bench. He took a minute or two to catch his breathe before getting back on his feet. He grabbed his drink and started to make his way towards town. The streets were practically empty as he entered the center of town, nobody in their right mind would willingly go out on a day like this. The heat was rising off of the asphalt, making Kioko's walk even less enjoyable. He had reached the center of town when he finally came to a stop in front of Luki's shaved ice.

"I think I owe myself a little something." Said Kioko to himself as he looked into the store.

Without hesitation he walked into the store, receiving a refreshing blast from the air conditioning. "Hey there Kioko!" greeted Luki with a smile.

Luki was an older man, probably late 60's. His face was wrinkled and had a few dark blotches on it. His hair was grey and was still pretty thick considering his age. He was a rather large man, but he always had a smile on his face.

"Hey, Luki." Replied Kioko with a friendly smile.

"So what will it be today?"

"Just a medium chocolate shake. I really need a cool drink right now." Said Kioko as he walked up to the counter.

"Coming right up. So what are you up to today?" asked Luki as he began making Kioko's shake.

"Oh nothing much, I just finished my run for today."

"You ran in this heat! Your one crazy guy." Said Luki as he turned and placed the shake in front of Kioko.

Kioko placed the money for the drink next to it and took the shake. "Well, you know me." Said Kioko before taking a sip.

"Yeah, I know you. So… did you see that little light show last week?" asked Luki as he leaned over the counter, as if what they were saying was secret.

Kioko gave the man a curious look. "You mean that multicolored meteor shower? Yeah, I saw it… of course who didn't."

"Don't you think it's strange? It's as if the heavens were telling us of a coming danger."

Kioko gave a small laugh as he looked away. "You and your superstitions, you're the one who we should be calling crazy."

The man just shrugged and stepped back from the counter. "Think what you want… I just know that meteor shower wasn't just a pretty sight. It was the beginning of something."

Luki returned to his work, wiping off the counters and machines, leaving Kioko just standing there. 'Maybe the old man's right… maybe it was the start of something.' Thought Kioko as he looked out the front of the store.

After a few minutes Kioko finally left the store, waving goodbye to Luki as he went. The sudden change from cool to hot sent a shiver down Kioko's spine as he stepped back out onto the sidewalk.

'If that shower was the start of something… I wonder what exactly it started.' Kioko just shrugged and pushed the thought from his mind. "What ever it is it can't be that big of a deal." Said Kioko to himself.

Suddenly something caught his eye; a group of kids were standing in front of an alley way picking up rocks and other small objects and throwing them down the alley. All while cheering and hollering. "Hey, I think I got it in the head!" cheered one of the kids.

They were three teenage boys, dressed in baggy pants and oversized shirts. All of them had head bands on their heads and large necklaces around their necks. "Hey grab that bottle, I think I can get a clear shot." Said one of the boys.

Kioko's eyes narrowed as he watched the group. He set his drink down on a nearby bench and began walking towards the group. "Hey! What are you doing?" asked Kioko in a very forceful tone.

The boys stopped what they were doing and looked towards Kioko. "None of your business, man." Snapped the nearest boy.

"I think it is my business." Replied Kioko as he reached the group.

"Man, we weren't doing anything." Said one of the boys.

"You were throwing things at some one. I saw you."

The boys just shrugged. "So what, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to do anything, but you're going to stop throwing things at whoever is down that alley." Said Kioko as he folded his arms over his chest.

The boys laughed a little before surrounding Kioko. "Why don't you make us." Threatened one of the boys as he cracked his knuckles.

Kioko gave a sigh as he let his arms fall to his side. He lowered his head and closed his eyes; there was a moment of total silence. In the next instant Kioko opened his eyes and elbowed the boy to his right in the face. Kioko turned and to his left and sent his fist slamming into the next boys face. In one final move Kioko spun around and slammed his heel into the last boys face. The whole thing happened so fast that all of the boys hit the ground at almost the same time.

The boys quickly recovered from the attack, scrambling to their feet and running off down the street. Kioko watched as the boys disappeared around the corner, a moment later he turned his attention towards the end of the alley. At the end of the alley was a pile of old boxes, trashcans and a few black trash bags. A large blue tarp covered the pile of garbage, hanging over the side of it as if to conceal something. Rocks, broken bottles and some empty cups littered the area around that portion of the tarp.

Kioko turned and began to slowly walk towards the blue tarp. But as he neared it he noticed a small creature peeking out from under the tarp, quickly darting back under as he approached. When he got within 5 feet of the tarp he noticed that it was shaking slightly and small whimpers were floating up from it. He stopped and slowly knelt down near the tarp, it was now very clear to him that it was not a person under the tarp.

"It's ok, come on out. I won't hurt you." Said Kioko in a soft and caring voice.

For a moment the tarp stopped shaking and was slowly pulled back, revealing a small pink furred creature. It had a lighter shade of pink on its stomach and chest, with a white "V" shape on its chest. But before Kioko could say anything the creature darted back underneath the tarp.

"Don't be scared… those boys are gone. You're safe now."

There was another pause before the tarp was once again slowly pulled back. This time the creature slowly crawled out from under the tarp, revealing its large ears, the long antenna that protruded from the top of its head and its short stubby tail. Kioko also noticed that it had dark pink markings on its back and the black book that it had tucked tightly under its arm. But Kioko did not give it a second thought as he extended his hand towards the creature.

"That's it, see there's nothing to be scared of." Said Kioko softly as the creature hesitantly grasped his hand with its paw.

Kioko slowly led the creature away from the tarp, guiding it by its paw until it was right next to him. The creature had a few scratches all over its arms and legs and its fur was covered in dirt and other filth. Kioko also took note of the creatures' feminine look.

"Those boys really messed you up didn't they? It was very rude of them to pick on a little girl huh?" The creature looked up at him with a slight look of surprise on its face. "You are a girl right?" asked Kioko, he wasn't really expecting the creature to nod in response. "Tell you what, how about I take you home and get you cleaned up. How's that sound?"

A small smile appeared on the creatures face as she looked up at Kioko. Kioko smiles back and then stands up; he turns and motions for her to follow as he walked back towards the street. But as he neared the street he heard a small yelp from behind. He turned to see the creature sitting on the ground holding its ankle and clenching its teeth. Kioko walks back over to the creature and kneels down in front of her. "Those boys really got you didn't they? Here let me take a look." Said Kioko as he placed his hands on the creature's ankle.

After a few seconds the creature gave out a small yelp and quickly pulled her foot away. "It's only sprained; you'll be fine in a few days. But until then you should stay off of it." Said Kioko.

Without another word Kioko picked the small pink creature up and cradled her in his arms. The creature gave a timid gasp as she was lifted up, but kept a firm grasp on the black book in its paws. Kioko looked at her curiously as she held the book up against her chest.

"You must really like that book." Said Kioko as he raised his eyebrow. "Come on, let's get you home."

PAUSE FLASHBACK

"You were such a mess, and you smelled awful." Said Kioko with a small laugh.

The two of them were making their way down a steep, rocky hillside. Angel was in the lead, hopping from rock to rock with ease. "Yeah, well you didn't exactly smell like flowers either." Growled Angel.

"I smelled better then you. But neither of us stayed that way long… I got you cleaned up pretty well." Replied Kioko as he slide down to a near by boulder.

"Yeah, and I must admit… it felt good to have a warm place to stay." Said Angel with a sigh.

UNPAUSE FLASHBACK

A few hours had passed since the incident at the alley; Kioko had gotten his new guest back to his house and had given her a good scrubbing down. She was now sitting on the couch, a towel wrapped tightly around her; Kioko was wrapping a bandage around her hurt ankle.

"There… that should take care of that for awhile." Said Kioko as he finished tying the bandage. The creature looked at the bandage curiously, scratching at it and trying to remove it. "Don't take it off. Your ankle won't heal if you do."

The creature gave an uncomfortable moan as it leaned back and folded its arms over its chest. Kioko just smiled and gave a small laugh. "I know it's not the most comfortable thing to wear, but you need to. Hey, you hungry?"

The creature's ears suddenly perked up and a smile formed on her face. Kioko just smiled back and then headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later he had prepared a couple microwave meals.

"Sorry it's not a feast but… money's a little tight right now." Said Kioko as he placed the food in front of the pink creature. Sitting down across from his new house guest he watched as she carefully sniffed the food. "You're not from around here are you? Go ahead and eat, it may not taste that good but it will fill you up." Said Kioko as he began to eat his own meal.

The small creature looked up at him curiously and then back down at the food. Before long she managed to begin eating the food, realizing that it wasn't that bad she began to shovel it into her mouth as if it were her last meal. Both of them finished in only a few minutes, Kioko cleaned up and then fetched some blankets from a nearby closet. He spread them out on the couch and then kneeled down in front of the creature, who had been watching him with a constant curious gaze.

"You can sleep on the couch, I'll just be down the hall if you need anything." Said Kioko as he patted the creature on the head.

He helped her climb under the covers and then after turning out the lights headed off to bed himself. 'If you need anything? What was I thinking, that thing can't talk. Or can it, it seems to understand what I'm saying.' Thought Kioko as he walked into his bedroom.

"But then… what exactly is it? It's not a dog that's for sure." Said Kioko aloud as he removed his shirt. "But if it's not a dog… then what the hell is it?"

Kioko decided to push the thought from his mind as he slid under his own covers. He turns out the light and falls asleep, but it wasn't long before he was awakened by a small whimpering sound. He slowly gets to his feet and leaves the room. As he entered the living room the source of the noise became apparent. Sitting up on the couch, illuminated by the soft moonlight shining through the window, was the small creature. She had the blankets clutched tightly in her paws and her knees were up against her chest. Small whimpers escaped her as she nervously looked around, from Kioko's stand point it looked like she was waiting for something to happen, but did not know from where it would happen.

Kioko stood in the hallway watching for a few minutes before slowly making his way over towards the couch. He quietly walked over to the couch and crawled over the back of it. The small creature gave a startled yelp as she felt him sit down beside her.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of the dark?" asked Kioko as he looked at the small creature with a concerned gaze.

The creature lowered her ears and looked away, after a moment she looked back at Kioko and slowly nodded her head. To her surprise a small smile formed on the boys face and he began to laugh a little. He looked around the dark room for a moment before looking back at the small creature.

"There's nothing to be scared of, as long as I'm here nothing is going to hurt you." Said Kioko with a warm smile. To her surprise the boy reached over, picked her up and set her on his lap. "Nothing would dare touch you while I'm around. You're safe with me, that I promise you."

Once again the boy surprised her boy holding her tightly and resting his cheek on the top of her head. But she did not deny his actions; it felt nice to be held, to be hugged tightly. For the first time since they meet, the small creature let out a small pure of content. She was enjoying the moment and that's all there was to it.

PAUSE FLASHBACK

"I don't know what came over me that night… I still don't know." Said Kioko with a smile.

Kioko and Angel were once again on a dirt trail in the middle of the forest. Neither of them were showing any signs of fatigue, despite their quickened pace.

"I only know that for the next few weeks… whenever I was scared you would hold me until I fell asleep. I learned to trust you more, that's one of the reasons why I chose you as my partner." Said Angel as she continued to stare straight ahead.

"And I'm glad you did." Replied Kioko as he smiled at her.

Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I know I could end it right here and I know it could have been a one-shot. But I did not get everything in that I wanted, plus I'm a little pressed for time at the moment. So I will be updating as soon as possible. Please review… this wasn't my best work but I'm a little off right now. Also, could you please read and review ReaderPals story "An Innocent Phantom", thank you. Later.


	2. More Memories

The Tejina Chronicles: Remembrance

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: More Memories

"You know it's funny that you say your glad… when in the beginning you refused to be my partner." Said Angel in a solemn voice.

The smile faded from Kioko's face as he looked down at his fuzzy pink companion. "I had a good reason not to be your partner… but you managed to talk me into it anyway. Heck that was the same day that you decided to reveal what you really were to me."

**FLASHBACK**

It had been two weeks since Kioko had brought the small creature into his home. Her ankle had healed after a few days, but she continued to stay with him. In some ways you could say that Kioko had unofficially adopted her. The whole time though, Kioko kept wondering what exactly she was and why she never let that black book of hers out of her sight. But he would not have to wonder much longer, for all of his questions were about to be answered.

Kioko was in the back yard of his home doing some yard work. The warm Hawaiian sun sat high in the sky, with just a few clouds drifting over head. There couldn't have been a more perfect day for the creature to reveal her secrets. She was standing just inside the sliding glass doors, watching Kioko do his work. Her black book was clasped tightly in her paws as she nervously bit her lower lip.

'You can do this; he's not like the others. He's kind, caring and he'll understand. I just hope I don't freak him out when I tell him' thought the small creature as she glanced down at her book. 'Come on, lets just get this over with.'

The creature gave a deep sigh as she slowly slid the door open. She slowly made her way across the back yard after quietly shutting the door behind her. Her heart began to race from excitement as she neared the boy. A small shiver went down her spine as she came to a stop behind the boy, who was working on the engine of a lawn mower. He didn't seem to notice her as she worked up the courage to finally speak to him.

"I uh… need to tell you something… Kioko." Said the creature after finally working up the courage.

"So, you finally decided to speak up huh?" said Kioko as he continued to work on the engine.

A confused look came over the creatures face. "How did… you know I could talk?"

The boy gave a small laugh as he grabbed a nearby wrench. "I've known for a while now. Sometimes you talk in your sleep." Kioko did not see the creature begin to blush slightly and tap her fingers on the book. "But since you're talking to me now I guess my first question would be what your name… is? If you have one."

"My… my name is Angel."

"Really? It suits you very well." Said Kioko as he glanced over his shoulder at her with a smile.

Angel's cheeks brightened as she looked away with a smile of her own on her face. After a moment Kioko went back to his work and Angel looked back at him. "I know your also wondering what I am. But I suggest we go inside first, it's a rather long story."

Kioko looked over at her with a curious expression on his face. "A long story huh? I can't wait to hear this." Said Kioko as he got to his feet.

The two of them made their way inside and into the living room. Angel began to explain, covering the basics of the tournament and the reason for it. After about an hour Kioko was left with an interested look on his face.

"Ok… so let me get this straight. Your one of a hundred different experiments sent here to battle for the position of top experiment. And you use spell books to cast your spells and do battle with each other. Right?" asked Kioko as he looked at Angel who was sitting at the other end of the couch.

"That's right. I'm surprised though… your taking this a lot better then I thought you would."

"Now… that's what's most interesting to me. Why were you so nervous about all of this?"

"What wasn't there to be nervous about? I was worried that after I told you what I was and all that you would think I was a freak and kick me out. You're the only one who's ever treated me so well; you gave me a warm place to sleep and you gave me comfort when I was scared. I just didn't want to lose all of that." Said Angel as she lowered her ears and looked away.

Kioko gave a small sigh and slowly scooted closer to her. He leaned forward slightly so that he could see at least the side of her face. "Now how could you ever think that? After all of this time do you really think that something like that would go and change how I treated you?"

Angel looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Well… yeah. Everybody else judges me because of what I am… I thought you would too."

"Well your wrong…" Kioko reached up and began to gently stroke her head. An almost unnoticeable smile formed on her lips as she gently pressed her head against his hand. "I would never judge you."

After a moment Angel looked towards him and her smile faded slightly. "But aren't you a little freaked out about this?"

Kioko pulled his hand back and placed it under his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Actually… not really. Especially after Luki said something strange was going to happen. And he's usually right."

"Who's Luki?" asked Angel as she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"He's kind of a friend of mine. He owns an ice cream shop in town. Matter of fact I was coming out of his store when I rescued you. Maybe I'll take you there someday."

Angel smiled slightly and looked down at her black book. Kioko noticed this and stared at the book as well. There was a moment of utter silence as the two of them looked at the book.

"Kioko, there's… something else that was making me nervous. Something that I wanted to ask you."

Angel had a definite tone of uncertainty in her voice as she looked up at him. "What is it?"

There was another pause as Angel took a deep breathe and ran her paw over the dark books cover. "Kioko… I was wondering if… you would… be my partner?"

Kioko's eyes widened slightly as Angel held her book out to him. A million things began to run through his mind as he looked at the book. Every synapse in his mind was telling him to take the book, but a single memory held him back. The memory, the image of the young woman plummeting into the cold, churning sea and disappearing forever.

The memory's quickly faded back into the depths of his mind as he was brought back to the moment at hand. His fists tightened and his eyes narrowed slightly. In an instant he sprung to his feet and walked to the other side of the room. He came to a stop in front of the nearby window and stared out of it.

"I can't be your partner." Blurted Kioko as he folded his arms over his chest.

A confused/sad look appeared on Angel's face. "But… why not?"

"Because… I'm just not suited for it. I'm not very reliable. So if you want to win this tournament or whatever… I suggest that you find some one else."

Angel's grip on her book tightened and a small growl escaped her lips. "But there is no one else! You're the only one I want to be my partner. No one has ever treated me as well as you… you're the only who cared."

"And that's exactly why I can't be your partner. I would only end up letting you down."

Angel's ears drooped down to her shoulders and a slight smirk formed on her face. "You wouldn't let me down, I know it. If you just believe in your self you won't let me down." Angel got off the couch and walked over to Kioko. She came to a stop next to him and once again extended her book towards him. "I know you can do it, so please… would you be my partner?"

Kioko continued to look out the window for a few moments before looking down at Angel, who had a soft, hopeful smile on her face. 'Another chance huh? I don't think I deserve it but… there's just something about her.'

Kioko came out of his thoughts with a warm smile. "Sure… I'll be your partner."

Angel's smile widened as she let out an excited cheer. "Really? You mean it?"

"I sure do." Kioko knelt down in front of Angel and took her Black book in his hands. The moment he pulled it away Angel leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Kioko was nearly knocked over, but soon hugged her back.

**PAUSE FLASHBACK**

"That was probably the most excited I have ever seen you." Said Kioko as he looked up at his partner, who was a few feet ahead of him.

"That wasn't the only time I've gotten excited…" said Angel as she continued to stare straight ahead. "I started to get really excited once we begun to use our spells."

Kioko gave a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "I must say that I got rather excited about that as well."

**UNPAUSE FLASHBACK**

Kioko and Angel were standing out side the house. Kioko had the black book in his hands and was flipping through it. He stops on a page with glowing purple symbols.

"I found it… but I can't read it."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to read it in a minute." Assured Angel as she looked up at her new partner. "Just focus your emotions into the book."

"Focus my emotions?"

"It's not as hard as it sounds… go ahead try it."

Kioko just shrugged and closed his eyes, a moment later the book began to glow with an eerie light. Kioko slowly opened his eyes and looked back down at the page. The symbols were glowing brighter then before, the light seemed to sink into his mind.

His eyes widened slightly. 'I can read it… I can read the spell. But how?' thought Kioko.

Angel looked up and noticed her partners' expression. "Just read the spell… I know you can."

Kioko looked up from the book and nodded. "Right then… here it goes… Darko!"

Something seemed to flicker in Angel's eyes as she raised her paw towards the nearby cliff face. An orb of dark energy began to form in front of her paw. Sparks of purple shot across the orbs surface as it grew to the size of a baseball. A second later the orb blasted towards the cliff, slamming in to it with a large explosion of dirt and rock.

A blast of air and dust caused Kioko to close his eyes and cover his face with his arm. After a second the gust died down and Kioko lowered his arm, what he saw made his eyes widen. There was a massive crater in the side of the cliff where the small orb had hit. A small amount of rock sat below the blast point.

"Well… that was… cool." Said Kioko in disbelief.

"The more we use this spell the stronger it will get and eventually we will unlock the next spell." Blurted Angel as she looked back at her partner.

"You mean… that will get stronger?" Asked Kioko as he stared at the crater in the cliff. "But it's so powerful already."

Angel folded her arms over her chest and nodded in disagreement. "No, trust me that was a very weak spell. Other experiments will have spells a lot more powerful then that one."

Kioko seemed to think about this for a moment as he looked down at the book. A moment later he looked up from the book and down at Angel. A smile formed on his face followed by a small chuckle. "Then I guess… we just have to start training huh? After all, we don't know when our first battle will be."

Angel smiled and gave a nod. "Right, it's always best to be prepared."

"Exactly."

**PAUSE FLASHBACK**

"After that we got stronger very quickly." Said Kioko.

Suddenly Kioko stumbled over something and nearly fell on his face. "Ow! Hey watch it!" growled Angel as she rubbed her back.

"Well don't stop without telling me! Why did you stop?" asked Kioko as he looked back at his partner.

Angel gave a slightly irritated sigh. "I was going to say that I've picked up their scent."

"Their scent? What are you a blood hound?"

"Yes their scent, cause if you didn't notice their foot prints stopped about half a mile back. And since my nose is better then your human nose I can follow their scent. And I can tell that their close by."

"Good, that means that they think they lost us or they are growing too tired. Either way is fine." Said Kioko as he continued onward.

"Yes, everything is fine. Another weak experiment will be out of the way and I will be closer to being the top experiment." Said Angel as she followed her partner.

"You know… we haven't had that many tough battles now that I think of it." Blurted Kioko. "So far Lilo and Stitch have been our toughest opponents in terms of strength."

Angel gave a small huff as she caught up to her partner. "Have you forgotten our first battle? That was our toughest."

**UNPAUSE FLASHBACK**

Another week had passed; Kioko and Angel had spent every moment they could find practicing their spell. It had already become a lot stronger then it had been. But it was proving useless against their first opponents. It was early evening and the sun was beginning to set. Stitch and Angel were standing on the beach, they had scrapes, bruises all over their bodies and they were breathing heavily.

A couple yards from them stood their opponents. One was a tall man dressed in baggy pants and combat boots, he had a black sleeveless t-shirt on and a flat top hair cut. In his hands was a dull blue spell book. Standing next to him was what appeared to be a giant, blue and white porcupine.

"Look at them Spike… their already tired." Said the man with an evil smirk.

"Yes, we should finish them off now… and end their suffering. What do you think Hiroshi?"

"Sounds fair enough… lets just see what they come up with."

Meanwhile Kioko and Angel were trying to come up with an idea. "What are we going to do… we haven't even scratched them yet." Asked Angel in between breathes.

Kioko seemed to think for a moment before looking down at his partner. "Let's try another direct hit, maybe their defenses are weakening."

Angel gave a tired nod and turned to face their opponents. "It's as good a plan as any."

"Right… so here we go." Said Kioko as the black spell book began to glow.

"You're going to try that pathetic spell again? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" mocked Spike.

"We'll show you who's pathetic… Darko!" yelled Kioko.

Angel raised her paw and fired another sphere of black and purple energy towards Spike and Hiroshi. As the spell neared them the pale blue book began to glow and a smile formed on Hiroshi's face.

"Armuron!" yelled Hiroshi.

Spike stood up on his hind legs and extended his arms out to his side. There was a small flash of light as a suit of armor began to materialize around Spike's body. A moment later Kioko and Angel's spell slammed into Spikes chest. A large explosion engulfed the experiment and his partner, kicking up a large cloud of sand that covered a good area of the beach.

"Do you think we got them?" asked Angel as her and Kioko stared into the cloud.

At that moment the cloud of sand and dust settled revealing Spike, his armor now gone, and Hiroshi. Neither of them had a scratch on them. "Apparently not." Stated Kioko.

"How disappointing…" said Hiroshi with a small laugh. "It looks like you two are starting to run out of energy… that spell was weaker then the others. We however are still going strong."

Spike dropped down on all fours as their book began to glow. "Emparon!" yelled Hiroshi. Spike lifted his forward right paw and slammed it to the ground. A circle of light appeared below his paw and the ground began to rumble. A second later massive stone spikes shot out of the ground below Kioko and Angel.

Both of them let out screams of pain as the spikes tore away at their skin. The force of the spell knocked the two of them a few feet into the air and sent them crashing to the ground a few feet away. Kioko's cloths were now even more shredded and he was now covered in bleeding wounds. Angel wasn't much better; the spikes had ripped spots of her fur away. She too was covered in bleeding cuts.

Through clenched teeth the two of them quickly managed to get to their feet. The black book was still firmly grasped in Kioko's hand. The spikes disintegrated in front of them allowing the two groups to see each other more clearly.

"You two still aren't down yet?" asked Spike with a slight amount of surprise in his voice.

"They will be after this next spell." Said Hiroshi as he flipped a few pages in the spell book. He finally stopped and the book began to glow. "Let's see you get up after this… Regoruk!"

Spikes face drained of all emotion as the spines on his back and tail bristled. The spikes on his tail began to glow with the same color as the spell book. Spike lowered his body closer to the ground and pointed the tip of his tail towards Kioko and Angel. In the next instant a storm of glowing spikes shot from Spikes tail towards Kioko and Angel. Angel's eyes widened as she watched the spell speed towards them, her whole body was frozen, she could not move.

The spikes grew closer and closer until they were only a few feet in front of them. Suddenly Angel is hit from the side and is knocked through the air, landing just a few feet away. What she heard next made her blood run cold. It was the sound of ripping cloth and then a painful scream. For a moment she just laid there in the sand, she was afraid to look towards where the sound came from.

But a moment later she managed to roll onto her back and look towards where she had been standing. She gave a terrified gasp at what she saw; Kioko was laying flat on the sand, his body was surrounded by large spikes. Angel's fear grew when she saw a single spike embedded in Kioko's left shoulder. In a flash she scrambled over to her partner and knelt down beside him.

He gave a painful groan as he slowly opened his eyes and looked over towards Angel. "Are… are you all right?" asked Kioko in a very concerned tone.

Angel just shook her head as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Don't worry about me. We've got to get out of here… your hurt badly."

To her amazement Kioko gave a small laugh. "This…" Kioko started as he pointed to the spike in his shoulder. "This is nothing."

"It is something; these guys are too tough for us. We need to get out of here, we need to get you to a…a… hospital."

"No…" Blurted Kioko, causing Angel to give a small gasp. "We're not going anywhere until we defeat them. You've given me a second chance Angel… and I'm not about to waste it."

"It's not wasting it if we just run. There will be other battles." Pleaded Angel as she took his hand in her paws, which made Kioko give a curious look. "Please… let's just get out of here."

Kioko gave a sigh as he gently pulled his hand away. "We're not going anywhere, we're going to stay and fight."

"But…"

"No, no buts…" interrupted Kioko. "If you want to win this tournament, we are going to have to stand our ground. We must never run away from our enemies… no matter how tough they may be. Cowards never make it far… and I know your not a coward."

Angel looked away as she carefully folded her arms across her chest. For a minute neither of them said a word, until finally Kioko broke the silence. "So… what is it going to be?"

Angel gave a small sigh before turning to face her partner. The look of fear and sadness that had been on her face was replaced by a look of total seriousness. It was as if all of her fear had been swept away in the wind.

"Let's fight."

A small smile formed on Kioko's face but it quickly faded as he began to push himself up. He gave painful groans as he forced his beaten body to stand. His legs wobbled under his own weight but he managed to stand and face his opponents. Both Hiroshi and Spike gave small gasps of surprise.

"How can he still stand? That spell hit him head on." Said Spike.

Hiroshi opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Kioko's laugh. Both of them looked up towards the boy with curious looks. "You don't know me that well then do you?" said Kioko as he reached up towards the spike in his shoulder. In one quick motion he yanked the spike out.

"It doesn't matter… your still going to lose." Blurted Hiroshi.

"That's what you think." Started Kioko as he began to tighten his grip on the spike that was still in his hand. "You will not beat us; no one will ever beat us. We will not run… and we will not give up." At that moment Kioko crushed the spike in his hand. Both Hiroshi and Spike gave frightened gasps as the saw the shattered spike fall to the ground. "We are going to win this tournament and no one is going to stop us!" yelled Kioko.

At that moment the black book began to glow brighter then it ever had before. Without much thought Kioko opened up the book to the now glowing page. His eyes fell upon the symbols just below the first spell. The new spell instantly appeared in his mind as if he had known it all along. He looked up towards his opponents and smiled wickedly.

"Now, lets see you stop this one." Growled Kioko as Angel stepped up beside him. "The second spell… Darkoten!"

Without hesitation Angel raised her paw towards Spike and Hiroshi. The familiar black and purple orb appeared in front of her paw, but this time it kept growing larger and larger. The sand beneath the orb began to swirl around. The orb continued to grow until it was nearly as large as Angel herself. The orb then blasted towards Spike and Hiroshi, kicking up a cloud of sand as it went.

In a flash Hiroshi called out the Armuron spell, Spike got to his feet and formed the defensive armor around him. A second later the massive black and purple orb slammed into his chest, causing him to slide backwards slightly. Spike gave a small smirk as it appeared that his armor would hold against the spell. But suddenly he heard the sound of cracking metal. He looked down to see his armor beginning to crack into pieces, his eyes widened as he watched the spell shatter his armor. In the next instant both Spike and Hiroshi were engulfed in a massive explosion that sent a dust cloud in every direction.

Both Kioko and Angel had to look away to keep from getting blasted by sand, but when they looked back they saw Spike and Hiroshi lying unconscious on the sand. Their book was a few feet away, engulfed in a grey flame.

**PAUSE FLASHBACK**

"Your right… that was probably our toughest." Blurted Kioko.

"Even the battle with Lilo and Stitch was nothing compared to that battle." Said Angel with a solemn look on her face.

"Well at least we know these two won't put up much of a fight."

"Yes, this should be our easiest victory yet."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. There will be one more chapter after this. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update… I've been a little distracted lately. Well, I'll update as soon as I can. Merry Christmas and I'll see you later.**


	3. Confrontation

The Tejina Chronicles: Remembrance

By: Kioko the pirate.

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Both Kioko and Angel had remained silent for the past few minutes. They were once again focused on their objective, defeating Jason and Splody. The trail started to disappear beneath thick foliage as they continued onward. Before long Angel comes to a stop behind some thick bushes, Kioko once again nearly trips over her.

"Stop doing that!" shouted Kioko as he gave Angel an angry look.

"Shhh, quiet." Whispered Angel as she placed her finger tip on her lips.

"Why, what is it?"

Angel slowly turned away and stared down the trail ahead. "We've found them."

A look of interest came over Kioko's face as he looked down the trail ahead of them. Sure enough Jason and Splody were standing just a few yards away from them. They had come to a stop in front of a large cliff face; both of them looked extremely worn out. Jason was bent over with his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily.

"I… I think we lost them." Said Jason between breathes.

"I hope so… I don't think I could run another step."

"Good, then you have no choice but to fight us." Kioko said with a smirk.

Both Jason and Splody gave terrified gasps as they look up to see Kioko and Angel step out of the bushes. Jason and Splody both slowly backed up against the cliff face as their opponents came to a stop a few feet away.

"Well, seeing how tired you too are why don't we finish this quickly." Said Kioko as the black book began to glow. Angel took another step forward and raised her paw towards Jason and Splody. "Darko!"

Jason clenched his teeth in anger and determination as he watched the black and purple orb form in front of the pink experiments paw. In the next instant the small orb blasted towards him and his partner. In a flash Jason flipped open his reddish-orange spell book. It quickly began to glow as he came to a stop on a page halfway through the book.

"Seshield!" yelled Jason.

Splody's face went blank as he shot a stream of red plasma out of his nose. The plasma stopped just a few feet away and formed into a wall of red energy. In an instant Angel's spell slammed into the shield and came to a sudden stop. The small orb seemed to strain against the shield for a moment, suddenly a pulse of glowing energy shot across the surface of the shield. Before Kioko or Angel could realize what had happened the black orb shot back towards them.

In the blink of an eye the orb slammed into Kioko's gut. Angel's eyes widened as she watched Kioko get carried through the air by her own spell. In the next moment Kioko is slammed into a nearby tree, opening his mouth to let out a silent scream as the orb sent a wave of unimaginable pain through his body.

"Kioko!" screamed Angel as she watched her partner fall to the ground.

After a moment Kioko did not get up and Angel's expression of shock was replaced by a look of worry and fear. "Well… this certainly evens the odds a bit." Came Jason's voice from behind.

Angel quickly turned back to face her opponents, she tried to hide her fear as she bared her teeth and clenched her fists. "Well, let's just see how long you can last without your spells… Jason, if you would please."

"Got it." Blurted Jason as he flipped a couple pages in his spell book. He finally found the page and the book soon began to glow. "Let's see how long you can last against this spell. Seruson!"

Splody instantly stood up on his hind legs and looked down towards the ground. Splody took a deep breathe before firing another stream of red plasma. The stream of plasma hit the ground, Splody slowly began to lift his head as the plasma began to take the shape of an enormous creature. After only a few seconds the plasma had formed into a large creature with a rather large mouth (The creature that he formed in the slushy episode).

The stream of plasma quickly faded, leaving Splody with a confident smirk on his face.

The creature gave a low growl as it took a heavy step towards her. Angel in turn takes a small step back before lowering herself into a fighting stance. Both Jason and Splody gave small laughs at the sight.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to hold your own with out any spells?" asked Jason in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, without your partner and spell book… you don't look so tough… or strong for that matter." Added Splody.

"You don't know how strong I really am." Growled Angel through clenched teeth.

Both Jason and Splody chuckled as the plasma creature took another step towards their pink opponent. "We'll just see about that." Said Jason with an almost cruel tone in his voice.

With that final word the large red creature threw one of its massive fists. At the last possible second Angel leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the creatures' powerful attack. The plasma beast slowly turned to Angel's new location and once again threw a devastating punch. Angel rolled to the side allowing the creatures' fist to slam into a nearby tree, shattering it like glass.

"Is that all that things got?" asked Angel with a small laugh.

"Oh believe me… it can do a lot more." Smirked Splody.

Angel gave a small smirk of her own before turning her attention back towards the creature. The creature gave a low growl as it raised its large, four fingered hand, towards Angel. In the next instant a massive stream of plasma shot from the creatures' palm. Angel's eyes widened as the stream of plasma slammed into the ground at her feet. The resulting explosion of dirt and rock sent Angel flying through the air. She quickly regained control of her self and landed on her feet.

She looked up right as the creatures fist burst out of the cloud of dust left from the last attack. In a flash Angel raised her forearm in front of her face, the creatures' fist slams into her arm causing her to slide back slightly. She clenched her teeth as the plasma burnt away at her skin and fur. Both Jason and Splody gave surprised gasps as they watch the small female experiment strain against the creatures' fist. The struggle lasted for a few moments before the creature sent its other first slamming into Angel's side.

She let out a painful scream as she was sent flying through the air. Her scream was silenced as she slammed into the cliff face. A look of pain remained on her face as she fell to the ground face first. She gave a groan as she quickly began to push her self up. Her arms and legs wobbled underneath her own weight as she slowly rose to her feet. The burns on her arm and side stung as a gentle breeze swept across the area. She had only been up for a few seconds before the creature once again charged her. She had no time to react before the creature once again punched her, this time across the face.

Angel was sent flying through the air; she bounced off the ground a few times before sliding to a halt in a cloud of dust. "Don't tell us you're getting tired already." Mocked Splody as him and Jason watched Angel clench her teeth in pain.

Angel slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up towards Jason and Splody after mumbling a few curse words. As she glared at Jason and Splody something to her right caught her eye. She looked over to see another stream of plasma racing towards her. She let out yet another painful scream as the beam slammed into the ground just inches from her body, once again sending her flying though the air.

Meanwhile Kioko was still lying under the tree that he had been slammed into. He drifted on the verge of unconsciousness as the waves of pain slowly began to subside.

'That shield…' thought Kioko as he began to realize what had just happened. 'It stopped the Darko spell in its tracks… it doubled its velocity and strength when it launched it back at us.'

Kioko's eyes shot open as he realized the situation that his partner was most likely in. 'Angel, she's still out there… without her spell book she's defenseless!' thought Kioko as he glanced over at the black spell book, which was still under his hand.

Until now Kioko had been able to hear nothing but silence, but at that moment his hearing returned. The first sound that reached him made a look of fear sweep over his face. The sounds of Angel's painful screams echoed through the area, which churned Kioko's stomach.

'Angel, she doesn't stand a chance without her spells. They'll beat her to a pulp if I don't do something.' Thought Kioko as he clenched his teeth. At the same time his grip tightened on the black book, his strength slowly returning to him. 'I've got to get up; I've got to help her.'

Kioko slowly began to slide his arms underneath himself. Straining with every tiny movement of his muscles. But every breathe he took seemed to give him strength; every inch he moved seemed to build his confidence. Yet it was not his breathes nor his confidence that urged him onwards. It was the memories; the memories that he had gained through his time with Angel. Not all of them were pleasant, but he knew that if Angel were to be defeated, there would be no new memories. And that was the last thing he wanted.

By now Kioko was on his hands and knees, he slowly turned to face the tree that he had been slammed into. 'I don't want this to end… I never want this tournament to end.' Thought Kioko as he dug his fingers into the tree and slowly began to pull him self up. 'I'm going to make this last as long as I can.'

Kioko managed to get to his feet; he carefully turned towards where Jason, Splody and Angel were. Her screams still echoing through his mind. He clenched his teeth as he slowly began to walk towards the cliff face, the black book grasped firmly in his hand.

"I'm not going to lose her… that I swear." Growled Kioko as a look of anger and determination washed over his face.

At that moment Angel was once again sent flying through the air. She slammed into another tree with devastating force, letting out a silent scream as she fell to the ground. Her body was covered in burns; patches of her fur were burnt away and a small amount of smoke rose from her body. But Jason and Splody weren't doing a whole lot better. The Seruson spell had used up a tremendous amount of energy and both Jason and Splody were breathing heavily.

Jason was hunched over like he had just run three miles and Splody was panting like he had done the same. But despite their fatigue, both of them managed to crack an almost cruel smile.

"I don't think she can even get up anymore." Blurted Jason.

"Then I guess we should finish her off." Said Splody with a small laugh as he watched Angel slowly begin to lift her head.

Almost on cue the huge red creature began to slowly move towards her. Angel let out an angry growl as she watched the creature grow closer to her with every lumbering step. Her mind screamed at her to get up and run, but her battered body could not continue. The creature was now only a few feet away from her, she could feel the heat from its body. Suddenly the creature came to a complete stop just a few feet from her. Angel raised her eyebrow curiously as the creature appeared to be waiting for a command.

She growled slightly as she figured that Jason and Splody were just coming up with a good way to finish her off. But as she glanced over towards Jason and Splody, she noticed that their sinister smiles had been replaced by looks of shock and amazement. She stared at them for a moment, her curiosity growing, at that moment a small sound caught her ear. It sounded like bushes rustling and small twigs snapping. The sound faded and was replaced by a few heavy foot steps, which suddenly came to a stop.

Angel's curiosity got the best of her and so she slowly began to roll over. The burns on her arms stung as they came in contact with the dirt. Every muscle in her body ached as she repositioned herself in order to get a view of what or who was behind her. A moment later she had a clear view of whom or what was behind her. And what she saw brought a smile to her face.

Kioko was standing just a foot behind her; he was breathing heavily and was leaning to the left slightly. The black book was grasped firmly in his right hand and a look of anger and determination filled his eyes.

"Kioko!" cheered Angel happily.

"How can you possibly be able to stand? We blasted you with your own spell!" yelled Splody as a confused and frightened look appeared on him and his partners faces.

"Then you underestimated me." Said Kioko as a smirk formed on his face. He then looked down at Angel who was still smiling up at him. "Let's finish this."

"Yeah." Replied Angel.

"You actually believe that you can still beat us?" asked Jason with a small laugh.

"She can't even stand up, let alone fight." Added Splody.

Kioko once again let out a small laugh. "That's what you think."

At that moment the black book began to glow. Angel suddenly felt a wave of energy flow through her body, restoring her strength. The pain in her muscles faded and she quickly sprang to her feet. Both Jason and Splody let out a shocked gasp as they watched the beaten experiment rise to her feet.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you defeat her? If you did, you're sadly mistaken." Growled Kioko in an almost evil tone.

At that moment the black book began to glow brighter, which caught everyone's attention. Kioko glanced down at the book for a moment before looking back up towards Jason and Splody. A smile formed on both Kioko's and Angel's faces.

"Well it would appear that we have a new spell to try out. And you two get to be the first to see it in action." Said Angel with a smirk.

"But first let's get rid of that little nuisance of a monster." Said Kioko as he looked over at the plasma creature.

Angel nodded and then raised her paw towards the creature. Jason and Splody once again focus on their spell and the creature springs back to life. The creature began to walk towards Kioko and Angel, raising one of its massive fists in preparation to attack.

"Darkoten!" shouted Kioko.

The massive black and purple orb began to form in front of Angel's paw as the creature drew closer. The creature was only a few feet away when the Angel's powerful spell launched towards it. In an instant the dark orb slams into the creature's chest, blowing a hole through it in a second. In the blink of an eye the creature exploded, sending globs of plasma flying in all directions.

After a moment the explosion settled and Kioko and Angel turned their attention towards Jason and Splody. Both Jason and Splody took a terrified step back as Kioko slowly opened the shining black book. He finally stopped on the page that was shining the brightest.

"Now, this is what you get for hurting Angel! Umbrugar!" yelled Kioko.

Angel instantly raised her paw towards Jason and Splody and her paw began to glow with dark energy. A moment later the ground beneath their feet began to shake, causing Jason and Splody to look around nervously. Suddenly whip-like tentacles of dark energy shot up from the ground beneath Splody and Jason. They wrapped themselves around Jason's wrists and ankles as well as Splody's legs and body. Jason let out a terrified scream as he felt the tentacles tighten, but his screams were cut short as a final tentacle wrapped itself around his head, covering his mouth.

Angel then raised her paw up slightly, causing the tentacles to lift Jason and Splody into the air. Then with one swift motion Angel lowered her paw, causing Jason and Splody to be slammed to the ground by the tentacles. The tentacles continued to pull the two of them against the ground, making Jason and Splody let out a muffled scream.

"Well, an immobilization spell. I've been looking forward to getting one." Said Kioko as he watched Jason and Splody. He then turned to face Angel. "I was beginning to think you didn't have one."

Angel only looked at him and gave a smirk before facing back towards Jason and Splody. Kioko soon turned back towards them as well.

"You see… you should never underestimate us." Said Kioko as he walked towards Jason and Splody. He came to a stop in front of Jason and kneeled down. "And look at you know, you're all tied up. So I don't think you'll be needing this." Said Kioko as he pulled Jason's spell book out from under his hand.

"You're not going to give their book back now are you?" asked Angel in a mocking tone.

Kioko gave a small laugh as he stood up and walked back towards his partner. "Of course not… now let's get out of here."

"Right." Replied Angel as Kioko walked past her.

The two of them proceeded to walk away, leaving Jason and Splody still bound by the dark tentacles.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Kioko and Angel were sitting on their cliff top that over looked the island. Splody's book was burning just a few feet in front of them; half of it had already burned away. Angel's arms and torso were wrapped in bandages; Kioko also had a few bandages on his arms and chest. The two of them were just sitting there staring out over the island. The setting sun filled the sky with shades of orange, red and pink. The distant ocean seemed to sparkle with a purplish hue.

A calm breeze swept across the area, gently blowing Kioko's hair and Angel's ears, which were drooped down to her shoulders. Neither of them said a word for minutes on end, they hadn't even looked at each other since Kioko finished putting on her bandages. But finally the peaceful silence was interrupted.

"Why do you fight so hard for me?" asked Angel in a soft voice.

"What?" asked Kioko as he looked at his partner curiously.

"Why do you fight so hard for me? I know it's not just because you want me to win this tournament. So what is it that makes you fight… even risk your life for me?" asked Angel as she continued to look out over the island.

Kioko looked away and smiled. "It's a long story. Maybe one day I'll tell you."

This time it was Angel who gave the curious look. "I don't like it when people keep secrets from me."

Kioko gave small laugh as he closed his eyes and laid back on the ground. "Well your just going to have to accept this one… I'm just not ready to share it with you yet."

Angel continued to stare at Kioko curiously for a few minutes before giving a sigh and laying back on the cool ground.

**Well, that's the end of this story. It's taken me a long time to finish this, well… it was a long time for me at least. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the story. My next story will be up as soon as possible. Well, later.**


End file.
